


To Hell and Back With You

by Giraffic_Park



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Love Interest Rapes Them to Prevent Something Worse, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Filming, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Alternating, Peter Parker is Eighteen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superior Iron Man, Verbal Humiliation, community: nonconathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffic_Park/pseuds/Giraffic_Park
Summary: SIM is enjoying tormenting his face twin and the little spider-protégé. He's neither gentle nor apologetic about any of it.Rhodey, Bruce and Obadiah pop in for brief appearances. It's set post-Endgame in an AU where Tony is alive (obviously).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, peter parker/superior iron man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	To Hell and Back With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> So, this sort of ended up a 'combo plate' of a variety of prompts from your list. Stane makes a sort of cameo-ish appearance; Superior Iron Man plays a pretty big role; and a lot of things happen to Tony and Peter.
> 
> (re-dated post-reveals)

Tony threw the covers off and leapt out of the bed, heart racing, ready to fight. But there was nothing there. No one there. He checked with FRIDAY to confirm. Nothing.

Maybe he'd imagined it. Going seventy-two (or more) hours without sleep could do weird things, right? He'd be more than happy if his imagination would chill and let him sleep. Since he was legitimately tired for the first time in months.

He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face and use the facilities. He crawled back into bed and settled into the pillows and pulled up the blankets. Just as he was drifting off, he felt it again.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled, lifting the blankets to peer beneath them. What the fuck was going on?

"FRIDAY, sweep the room please – for everything."

"The bedroom is clear, boss."

"You're sure?" Something was touching him. He felt it. It wasn't in his imagination. It wasn't a dream - it was too real for that.

"Of course."

Sassy AI sassing him. Whatever.

He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. Maybe if he didn't try to fall asleep and just let his body do its thing, he'd be fine. Sadly, it didn't work.

It didn't work for three days. Three days like that. He needed to get some damned sleep before he lost it completely.

******

"Tony, you look like shit," Rhodey told him when they met for breakfast. "Are you okay?"

Tony peered over his third mug of coffee. "I'd be great if these weird dreams would leave me alone."

"Not Thanos again?" He could hear the worry in Rhodey's voice.

"No. Way more personal."

Rhodey winced. "C'mon, Tony. No. I don't want to hear about your sex dreams."

Tony smirked. "Of course you do. Hot supermodels and sleek swimming pools -" the smirk faded. "I wish these were like that." He rubbed the heel of his hand against his eye. Sex dreams would be amazing if he could actually sleep.

"Tony – what's going on?"

"Wish I knew. Wish it didn't feel so real."

Rhodey's hand stopped halfway to his mouth with a forkful of eggs. "Wait – what? Tony…?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. It's the weirdest thing. I'm falling asleep, then it suddenly feels like someone's jerking me off."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You can do better than that." Rhodey went back to his breakfast.

Tony huddled around his coffee cup and didn't say anything. Was it all in his head? Was it some residual bullshit from the stones? They zapped him pretty hard and the recovery had been brutal. He still didn't have full feeling in two of his fingers or full range of motion in his shoulder. Maybe it was just a combo of PTSD and pain meds.

"Wait – you're serious," Rhodey piped up. "Man, what is going on?" The concern was back.

Another shrug. "Wish I knew," he said again. "It's weird. And scared the shit out of me the first time." That panic attack nearly threw him out of his bed - not fun.

"Okay. Let's – let's work through this. Have you talked to anyone?" A beat. "Of course not. You're you. Anything change recently? Anything significant?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Not really. Just my usual three or four day insomnia before I pass out."

"Okay that's a separate problem that you should work on with your doctor. But it's also old news. Anything new?"

"No, nothing." He wasn't trying to be evasive. He was trying to give Rhodey the information. Nothing was different as best he could tell. That's what made this so frustrating.

He'd had a couple moments of missing Pepper. They weren't strong. Not anymore. But they were there. When they hit him, it was like a punch to the chest on the bad days. The less bad days just felt like a hard shove.

Rhodey put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hey, you should talk to someone. I'm worried about you, Tony."

He rubbed his eyes. "I already am. I just don't know what this new thing is."

"I'm here for you if you need me, Tony. You know that.

******

"Hey, Tony!" Peter greeted him when he entered the lab.

He smiled as much as he could manage, as tired as he was. It had taken him nearly a year to train 'Mr. Stark' from the kid's vocabulary. And he liked it. "Hey, kid," he greeted and fell into his chair at his workstation.

Peter was tinkering with – something. It didn't matter, the kid knew what he was doing. And he was fun to watch work.

Tony frowned and glanced downward. _The hell?_ He wasn't a horny teenager. What the fuck was going on? He groaned and buried his face in his coffee mug.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Fine." He pressed a hand against his crotch beneath his desk to try to relieve some of the pressure.

Peter was looking at him with that concerned frown of his. "You sure?"

"Yup," he groaned. "Didn't sleep well."

"So go take a nap. I can work on whatever. That upgrade thing or something."

Tony shoved the heel of his hand against his eye, rubbing distractedly. "No. I'm fine. Work will keep me awake."

"Did you eat?"

Tony held up his cup of coffee.

Peter made a concerned noise. "That isn't breakfast."

"Go back to work before I send you upstairs with the interns."

"You wouldn't!"

Tony glared and Peter went back to his station and got back to work. He gritted his teeth as his jeans grew increasingly more uncomfortable. What the fuck was happening? It wasn't bad enough that he kept having these unexpected erections, but now he had phantom stroking while he was awake too?

He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. For a while it was working. He could get through the day and not feel like he was wagging his dick around, literally. The erections still happened, but they seemed to confine themselves to times when he was alone or sitting at his workbench.

Until three days later when he was trying to forget Peter was banging away at some sheet of metal across the room. His damned, traitorous body defied his every willed instruction.

"I had to take a cold shower down in the workshop before I could walk through to go upstairs. This shit is going to make me lose my mind," he grumbled at Rhodey.

"You seem fine now."

"I am. It doesn't happen all the time. Mostly just in the lab and workshop, and when I'm trying to sleep."

"Why there?"

Tony shrugged and sipped his smoothie. Then, "Oh for fuck's sake."

"What?" Rhodey asked, leaning back in his chair. "Wait, is it happening now?"

Eyes closed, Tony nodded slowly. This needed to stop – soon.

"Hey guys!" Peter called as he crossed to the fridge. "Something up?"

"No. All good," Rhodey said.

"Really? Because Tony looks like crap." He closed the fridge and opened his bottle of water.

Tony groaned. He was so fucking uncomfortable. And tired. So damned tired. "I'm going to bed." He pushed back from the table. If he could just manage to walk out of the kitchen without drawing attention to his crotch, he'd be great. He didn't look back to find out if it worked or not.

* * *

"This is your big plan? Having him pop wood like a horny teenager all over the place?"

Tony Stark – a different Tony Stark with bright blue eyes and no gray in his beard – turned to the brazen man in the cage. "You would do well to pay attention more, and speak less."

"I agreed to help you so I could see Tony destroyed."

Stark scoffed. "I don't need your help. Why do you think you're in cage?"

"You do – you don't know this world. Or this Tony."

"Stane, if you don't put a sock in it, I'm going to kill you. Slowly." He turned back to his monitors to watch his pathetic other self stare at the ceiling as he contemplated the reason for his bizarre arousal issues.

Stark was enjoying this. Torturing this man who shared his face. He couldn't believe how easy the neural interface had been to set up. All he had to do was think and the other Tony would react. He could sit back and watch the fool try to puzzle out his problems for as long as he wanted.

But that was only part one of the plan. Part two involved the pretty young man who was always hanging around, fawning after the do-gooder billionaire. Fuck, these white hats were pathetic.

He'd thought about disguising himself to look like his sorry-ass counterpart and slowly earning the little spider kid's trust, but that just seemed like too much damned work. So, instead, he was whipping up a little something that would let him gain control of Parker's mind too. Just – differently than how he was entwined with Tony.

He assumed Spider-Man here was pretty similar to the one in his world – goody-goody helper of all creatures great and small. He'd been trying to turn his Parker to his side for months. The little fucker was stubborn as hell. He figured this one was too.

Fine. He could work with that. Challenges made things interesting. He liked interesting.

Stane though, that bastard was becoming a pain in his ass. His revenge boner was going to get in the way. Stark had thought Stane could be useful since he had known Tony, but the shithead had been in prison for almost twenty years. So he didn't know a damned thing.

He'd get rid of him later.

"When are you going to let me out of here?" Stane asked.

"When I'm ready." A flick of his hand darkened the plexi of the cage and blocked out the sound. Since Stane couldn't manage to shut up on his own, Stark did it for him.

Stark pulled up his feed of the Parker kid. Much more interesting now that Tony had gone to bed – Stark would let him sleep for a little while tonight. He had a new toy.

Parker looked concerned about his mentor. Stark wasn't listening in, but Parker seemed to be asking the good colonel a bunch of questions. It seemed as good a time as any to test out his new toy – or, rather, make his new toy.

He issued the command through his armor and sat back to wait.

* * *

Tony rolled out of bed, then immediately sat back down. "What – why are you in here?" he asked, looking bleary-eyed at Peter who was sitting in a chair in the corner of his bedroom.

Peter frowned and wiggled his phone. "I got a text saying you wanted me to come in here. You were asleep, so I sat down to wait."

"I texted you?" He was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. And fuck all if he wasn't hard again. Geez, he needed to get this under control.

"You did. I – well, I figured you were kinda lonely or something and just needed company."

"Yeah, you're probably not wrong. Too bad I'm shitty company right now."

"Why?"

"Just cuz -" He dragged a bit of the blankets over his lap, hoping Peter hadn't noticed.

"Tony, are you okay?" Peter looked really concerned and was starting to lean forward in his chair. "Because you've been acting kind of weird."

"Have I?" Tony knew the answer. He kept having to duck out of rooms with raging erections that he couldn't explain. It was driving him up the wall.

Peter was just looking at him. But this was different. He looked _hungry_. Tony watched Peter lick his lips, and his chest rise and fall as his breathing started to shift.

"What?" He kept his eyes on Peter.

The kid got up from the chair and stalked around the bed. He knelt over Tony and leaned down to capture his mouth in a rough and dirty kiss.

Tony, startled, kissed back at first. But he had to push Peter to arm's length after a bit. "Hi. So – what's going on?"

"Obviously, I want to fuck you silly." Peter stated, then looked immediately confused. "Why did I say that?"

"You're asking me?" Something was definitely up.

"Tony, what am I doing?" Peter shook his head. "I don't even remember walking over here."

"Guess that's going around. I don't remember texting you to come in here."

"But you wanted me to?"

Tony frowned. "Uh – well - " Of course he'd wanted Peter to come in here. He was lonely. Peter was right about that. And the company was very welcome, but he wasn't quite to the point of dragging the kid into his bed. Not yet.

Peter looked down between them.

"Oh, that. Guess I don't hate it." Peter was a very attractive young man. Tony wasn't blind.

"But -"

Tony took a breath. "My life is complicated, Pete."

Peter shoved his shoulder. "Join the damned club, Iron Man."

"Fair enough. Still think it's a bad idea."

"Fine." Peter climbed off him, retrieved his phone, and left the room.

Tony fell back on the bed, cursing his traitorous, apparently uncontrollable, dick.

* * *

Stark laughed. This little puppet show was starting to get fun. He would need to crank up the control on Parker, but Tony was perfectly uncomfortable and irritated. Stark was going to enjoy this.

He tinkered with the formula a bit for Parker, then sent it on it's way. It would take a few hours to fully integrate, then he'd be all set.

Tony's tech was behind the times, but at least those stupid little nanobits were good for something. It had taken him less than twenty minutes to figure them out and how to send them to connect themselves to Parker's neck. And they wouldn't trigger Tony's security. This was so so easy.

In the meantime, he needed something else to entertain himself with. While watching Tony trying to hide ill-timed erections was amusing, he needed something that required a few more braincells.

And Stane was right. Just making Tony bumble around like a middle schooler wasn't nearly enough. It would be fine for a little humiliation, but that wasn't worthy of his time. Or intelligence.

He sat back in his chair and pulled up as much data on his counterpart as he could find. Sifting through it would take time, but at least it was entertaining. In his youth, the man had liked to party. Too bad he hadn't kept it up. It would make for good cover.

Now Tony was a 'good guy', leader (more or less) of this Avengers team, and mentor to the spider kid. That wasn't really what Stark had had in mind for fun. Instead, he'd have to make do with finding a way into Tony's security. If it was any good, it would take him at least an hour to work around.

* * *

Tony leaned his forehead against his arm, braced against the wall. The water from the shower poured over his head. With his free hand, he stroked himself. Hopefully this would stem the tide of random erections.

He lifted his head when he heard the bathroom door open. Who the fuck would be interrupting his shower?

Soft feet padding across the tile caught his attention. He turned toward the door, but couldn't see clearly through the frosted glass. The shower door opened and Tony's heart slammed into his chest.

Fuck.

"Not a good time, kid. Also – naked."

Peter didn't seem fazed at all. He stepped into the shower, clothes still on, and dropped to his knees in front of Tony.

"Whatcha doing, Pete?" he asked. He knew the answer and wished he didn't.

Then he felt Peter's hands skimming up his legs toward his hips. He should stop this. All of it. But, fuck, he wanted it. More than that, he needed it. And Peter didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

In fact, Peter was looking up at him with those warm brown eyes all but begging to do this. Tony closed his eyes and nodded.

Straight to hell. He was going all the way straight to hell for this. He's sure the hand-basket was right outside.

Not because of the difference in their ages. Not because, dear fucking god, Peter's mouth felt so good sliding over his cock. But because he didn't stop it from happening. He was too weak and his cock ached for something other than his own hands.

He should have had the fortitude to make Peter leave, right? That should have been easy. So easy. But it wasn't. At all.

Easy was watching Peter kneel in the shower. Easy was watching Peter's t-shirt cling to every muscle of his chest and arms. Easy was the shiver Peter's hand chased up Tony's thighs. Easiest of all was watching Peter open his mouth and slide the head of Tony's cock between his lips.

A soft, warm sigh rolled from Tony's chest. And he dropped his right hand into Peter's hair, using his left for support against the shower wall.

"Just like that, Pete," he rumbled, hating himself just a little bit more.

Peter's mouth was hot and wet. And his tongue was so damned strong. Thank some deity somewhere for that radioactive spider and the power it unlocked. Tony jerked his hips forward without thinking. He looked down to give the kid an apology, but Peter was staring up at him again.

Fuck. Tony knew that look. He'd seen it before. Hell, he'd given it before. The look said to just let go and fuck his face.

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. But the easy choice was so damned easy. He held Peter's head with his hand and began snapping his hips forward.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

It felt so good. And Peter wasn't even holding onto him for support. He was just kneeling there, taking it.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Tony shifted to pull out of Peter's mouth to come. But Peter reached up, hands on Tony's hips, holding him in place. Fuck. So hot. Tony definitely loved that, but – oh hell, it didn't matter anymore. Peter flicked his tongue across the tip of Tony's cock and he shot, full-on, down Peter's throat.

Shit.

Peter sat back, licked his lips, and looked up at Tony. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony frowned. "That's my line." He paused to pant a few good gulps of air. "But what's with 'Mr. Stark'?"

"Forgot. Sorry," he said, seeming a little out of it.

"All right. You should probably change out of those wet clothes."

Peter silently got to his feet and stepped out of the shower. Tony winced as a puddle of water formed on the bathmat… around the bathmat… across the damned floor. He'd have to swim out of the bathroom at this rate.

 _Oh fuck me,_ he grumbled to himself as Peter stripped out of his clothes standing right there on the other side of the shower door.

He liked the kid. Hell, he wanted the kid. But he'd kind of intended to go about it differently. Surely not by sporting hard-ons in front of him all the time and fucking his face in the shower.

Now that same kid – who was really a strong young man – was naked in his goddamned bathroom. And apparently completely, obliviously, unaware of it.

That didn't really seem like Peter at all. Something was definitely up.

"Pete?" he called.

Peter turned to face Tony – damn he was beautiful. Peter's eyes looked glassy and unfocused.

Frowning, Tony asked, "Pete, are you on something?"

Peter shook his head. Then he turned and left the bathroom.

Tony snagged his robe as he stumbled out of the shower. He struggled into it, then grabbed a spare one as he chased Peter out the door. He got the kid's attention with a quick hand around his arm. Tony managed to get Peter into the robe, though it was a bit of a fight to do it - the kid was wet and didn't really want to cooperate. Then he just wanted to rub against Tony's chest and try to kiss him.

"Look, Pete, you can't just walk around the compound naked, okay?" he said, finally pushing Peter to arm's length. Damn the kid was strong.

"Oh, okay."

The fact that Peter's words-per-reply had dropped below ten was worrisome. Tony didn't want to have him just wandering around like this. It probably wasn't safe. Not until he figured out what was up - with both of them.

"Let's just have you take a nap in my bed." He redirected Peter towards the bed and got him settled beneath the blankets.

Peter grabbed Tony's wrist as he turned to go. "Mmm – stay with me. It's warm here."

Tempting. So deliciously tempting. Tony closed his eyes and gently pulled his hand free. "Maybe later, kid. Get some rest." He'd already met his quota of filthy sins for the day. It was already going to take him a good month to un-guilt himself as it was.

He asked FRIDAY to alert him if Peter moved from the bed. He wanted to be able to keep up with the kid until he figured out what the hell was going on.

******

"Hey, Jolly Green, need to borrow your brain for a second," Tony said, clapping Banner on the forearm. He kind of missed the days when he could reach Banner's shoulder.

"Sure. What's up?" Banner set aside the slide he'd been preparing for his microscope.

"Know anything about mind control?" Tony took a seat on a lab stool. He just barely managed not to set the thing spinning. He was too tired to deal with the vertigo and needed to hide the excess of nervous energy.

Banner frowned at him. "Tony, I'm not going to help you -"

Tony waved a hand. "I don't want to control someone. I need to undo it in someone."

A big green frown. "Who?"

"Peter," he answered with a sigh. He needed to fix this. The stupid random erections he could handle, but someone controlling Peter? That wasn't going to be a thing - not now, not ever.

"Which one?"

Tony smirked. "Parker. Quill's off with Thor somewhere."

"Who's mind-controlling Peter?"

"No fucking clue. But I need to undo it before something bad happens." Something else bad. Fuck, he hated himself for the shower thing.

"Psychology isn't really my field, Tony."

"No, but you know biology and neuroscience. I have faith in you, buddy."

Banner sighed. "Let me see what I can come up with. I might know some people."

"Thanks."

* * *

"He's going to figure out what you're doing and he's going to undo it," Stane said.

Stark glared. "What have I told you?" He turned back to his work. "I don't care. I'm going to work on another part of this. Don't worry. I'm going to fuck him up."

He didn't want to hear Stane's bullshit anymore, so he closed the plexi again. Stane's singular revenge focus was boring.

Stark updated his suit's code, then looked into the mirror. His face was now the identical twin to his counterpart. Toying with Tony was his original plan, but this improvisation was brilliant if he did say so himself.

There was, however, one more thing. He made the last adjustment and watched his armor shift to mimic Tony's red and gold nano-version. Perfect.

He let the suit roll away, leaving him in his Tony-replica casual wear.

******

Stark caught up with Parker while he was walking on campus. Maybe he could talk him into skipping a class, joining him somewhere.

"Uh – hi, Tony," Parker greeted with a confused frown. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Thought we could go to lunch," Stark suggested.

"I have class or I totally would."

"Skip it."

"You're a bad influence."

Stark smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Parker stopped walking. "Maybe. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to take you to lunch. I know a really great place. It'll be perfect." He put an arm around Parker's shoulders and guided him in the direction of his car.

Stark pulled into the front drive of a luxury hotel and handed the car off to the valet. He led Parker inside and to the elevator bank. They rode to an upper floor and stepped into a plush hallway. Stark opened the room door, then waved for Parker to step inside ahead of him.

"Tony, wh-what's going on? I thought we were getting lunch?"

"We'll have lunch. Later. I have something a bit more fun in mind first." He waved for Parker to follow as he strode to the bedroom of the suite.

"Uh, Tony -"

Stark was stretched out on the bed, still clothed, waiting. "If you're not interested, you're free to go." Would the kid stay and indulge himself or leave? Watching that little war in his face was intriguing.

The spider-kid was intriguing in general. He'd have to go back and study the Parker in his world a bit more closely. Until then, he could play with this one.

Parker was still just standing there. Stark held his arms out. "Well?"

"I – is this a good idea, Tony?"

He grinned. "Probably not, but when has that ever stopped me?" He sat up on the bed. "Tell me, Pete, what do you want? I mean, I know you want me, but do you want to suck me off? Do you want to ride my cock? There are so many options."

Parker seemed to be blushing all over. That was – pathetic really. _C'mon, kid._ Parker sighed, then finally answered. "I've always wanted to try doggy."

"Can do. Slip out of your clothes and get on the bed with me." He patted the space beside himself for Peter to sit. He would show this little spiderling so many new things.

He reached a hand to the side of Parker's face and let his thumb brush across the pert red lip poking out at him. Peter's tongue slipped out to glance across his dry lips and Stark tucked the tip of his thumb between the kid's teeth.

"Take your clothes off for me. I want to see your beautiful body," Stark said, letting his free hand skim down Parker's side. "Do that, and I'll let you see mine too. I know you want to."

Parker's breathing kicked up and Stark watched him swallow a nervous lump in his throat. He curled his fingers around Stark's wrist and drew his hand away from his mouth. "O-okay. Yeah. I mean, I do, yes. Wow - I - this is kind of exciting. And I'm a little nervous here."

"It's okay. Take your time." He shifted forward on the bed. "Would it be easier if I sat in that chair and you gave me a little show?"

Parker glanced over his shoulder to the chair, then back to Stark. "Um, yeah, I think that might help."

Stark got up and sprawled himself in the chair, legs spread wide to show off the burgeoning erection in his pants. And he let Parker see it.

The kid was so nervous. Was that supposed to be endearing? Maybe he'd pretend to be a little into it so the kid wouldn't spook entirely. "You're doing great. Now - show me that body."

Parker slowly stripped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. His hands then moved to his waistband to slowly undo his jeans. Before he pushed them down, he seemed to remember he was still wearing his shoes and nudged them off and out of the way.

Stark tilted his head in interest. Parker had a very nice body - strong muscles and lean lines. Fuck he was really as gorgeous as his counterpart thought he was. That would make this so much more fun. He was going to destroy all of that perfection.

* * *

"Got anything for me?" Tony asked, strolling into the lab, cup of coffee in hand.

"Uh, maybe," Banner said. "I'll need to do scans and tests to really know for sure though. It's hard to look for something without actually being able to look."

"Sure. I'll send him down later tonight."

Banner turned to face him. "Are you sure something's going on in his head?"

"Pretty sure. And you can verify tonight."

"You're really worried about him," Banner said. It wasn't a question.

Tony looked up from his coffee. "Yeah. Something's going on and I don't like it." He wasn't even including his own embarrassing situation. Just the thing with Peter.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the screen. An image of Peter, naked except for a blindfold, on his hands in knees in the middle of a large bed appeared. The accompanying text read: _Want a taste, Stark?_

Where was Peter – he was supposed to be in class, right? And who the fuck was taking pictures of him? More than that, what were they planning to do to him?

He got up and walked out of the lab, ignoring Banner calling his name. He went to his private lab space and sealed the door.

 _What do you want?_ he sent back.

 _I want you to watch,_ came the reply.

_Watch what?_

He immediately wished he hadn't asked. His phone filled with a video feed of Peter this time. He was there, kneeling on the bed, naked and flushed with what Tony could only assume was shame. Fuck. Tony was ready to suit up and go rescue Peter when an eerily familiar voice started speaking.

"Tell me what you want, Pete. Beg me for it. Once you beg, you'll get what you want. That's the deal." Spoken like it was a repeat of something from before the video feed had started.

Hearing his own voice coming through the feed, knowing it wasn't him, was sickening. "Don't, Pete!"

A dark, sinister laugh rang in his ears. "Do you really think I'd let you speak to him? That's so cute."

"Who are you?" Tony had to ask. He needed to know about this man using his voice.

A face appeared in the feed and Tony nearly fell out of his fucking chair. The face was his twin, but more. It was like looking at an exact replica. A clone. How?

"I'm you," the face said flatly.

Two years ago, he would've said this was impossible. Now, he knew better. "Give me back my face."

The other Tony rolled his eyes. "My face too, dipshit. Though, I do usually look like this -" The face changed slightly – blue eyes, no gray hair, fewer lines, but it was still Tony's face.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"What does any man want? Power and great sex. I already have the first. Now I'm after the second." He shifted the camera so Peter was in the frame again.

"If you want great sex, you should find someone with more experience," Tony snapped.

The other one laughed again. "But then I couldn't train them to my specifications," he said in a voice that was far more velvety than it had any right to be. Tony'd used that voice before himself. He knew what it could do.

"He's not going to do what you want."

"Of course he will. He thinks I'm you. And he is so ready for it, he's almost begging. How can you not see how hot for you he is?"

"Let him go." Tony didn't have time to focus on whether Peter was into him or not. That part didn't matter right now.

"No. See, this isn't just about fucking your gorgeous little protégé, Tony. It's also about destroying your reputation. A scandalous sex tape of the leader of the fucking Avengers with his barely legal intern? A sight to behold." The other Tony sounded so arrogant and haughty - like he knew there was no question he was right and he'd get what he wanted.

"You think there aren't already sex tapes of me out there?" That definitely wasn't new. Discretion was not a talent he'd entertained in his youth, much to the chagrin of his parents.

"There are. But do any of them have you face-fucking a college freshman? Or bottoming out in one while he looks horrified to be in the same room? Now watch, Tony."

Tony's stomach dropped. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Not to Peter.

"You should probably let him go and forget you ever tried this."

His double laughed again. "No."

"FRIDAY," Tony said off phone mic, "can you tell me where they are?"

Apparently off-mic didn't matter: "Please, like I haven't tapped into your simpering AI. I'm you, Stark."

The stress was stirring up his pain. His fingers hurt. His shoulder hurt. Hell, his whole damned arm hurt. He needed to find Peter. He needed his suit.

But as he moved his phone, he heard Peter begin to speak. Whimpering, pleading sounds, but asking for the other Tony to fuck him. He wanted to look away. He needed to look away. So he could focus on his rescue mission.

"Are you watching, Tony? Do you see your protégé on his knees, begging for my cock? I'm going to ruin him."

So much for looking away. He saw the whole thing, only now Peter was kneeling on the carpet. His face twin must have dragged the kid off the bed while Tony was trying not to watch. "Leave him alone," was absolutely the wrong thing for him to say.

The other Tony laughed that evil laugh of his and grabbed Peter by the hair. He tugged Peter's head back and whipped off the blindfold, forcing him to look right in the camera. Peter's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Wh- what is that?" Peter asked.

The other Tony grinned, slippery and wicked. "That," he said, pointing at the camera, "is your mentor watching you beg to suck my cock. So don't disappoint him."

"Tony?" Peter whispered.

It was not fair that he could hear Peter, but not the other way around. His stomach lurched. "It's okay, kid," Tony said. He needed them both to believe it – even if Peter couldn't hear him.

"Please," Peter pleaded, "don't make me do this." He grunted in pain as the other Tony pulled harder on his hair, bending his head back, making his mouth open.

"But you want it, don't you? Now beg me," the other Tony snarled.

"No," Peter snapped defiantly. Ah - a little part of him was still holding strong in there. That was a good sign.

Tony's twin slapped Peter across the face and Tony winced on his side of the conversation. Slapping was never his thing and he hated seeing other people get slapped.

"Beg me," the other repeated. Then he turned to the camera. "Or beg for your Tony to come here and fuck you like you want him to."

Tony's stomach bottomed out for at least the second time in less than an hour. He didn't want to have to do anything like that to get them out of this dreadful situation.

Peter had tears in his eyes when he blinked at the camera. "Tony?" His voice cracked and Tony wanted to destroy whole cities to reach him as fast as he could to save him.

"Tell me where you are," Tony snarled.

"Not yet. I want you to see something first." He demanded Peter beg again.

Tony watched the kid, tears in his eyes, beg for the monster wearing Tony's face to feed him his cock. Tony didn't want to watch. But he _did_ want to make sure Peter was okay.

That other Tony unceremoniously pushed his hardened cock into Peter's waiting mouth. "Oh, that's a good boy. Take it like a good little whore." He brushed a hand over Peter's hair before he grabbed the kid's head and began fucking his face with no concern for Peter's comfort at all.

Tony's anger boiled beneath the surface. He grabbed a small box off the workbench with one hand and thrust the other out to call his armor, cursing himself for not having the new nano-tech version finished. He was never so glad he kept back-ups. The suit arrived, the pieces landing in their proper places with ease and locking together.

"Let him go so I don't have to kill you when I get there."

The other Tony laughed. "Sending you the address now. Keep the video up on your HUD, Tony. I want to know that your cock is hard at the horror of what I'm doing to your intern."

Tony took off, crashing through the glass of the window while he waited for the address details.

* * *

Stark ground his hips forward, feeling his balls finally slap against the spiderling's chin. "You really are a filthy little thing, aren't you?" he asked down at the kid with his mouth gaping around Stark's cock. "I would love a taste of that hot ass, but I really want your mentor on tape taking your sweet virginity. Would you like that? Or would you rather me?"

Parker whimpered, but Stark wasn't sure what that meant answer-wise. Not that it mattered. He didn't care. He was going to get off with the spider's hot mouth. Then he'd have his pathetic counterpart fuck the kid's ass. Unless he refused. Then he'd just kill the guy and fuck the kid himself.

He heard this world's Iron Man clank down on the balcony, then open the door. The red and gold monstrosity stepped into the room just as Stark was ready to come. He pulled his cock free of the young man's drooling mouth, then let his come spray all over the Parker's face. God, it was pretty.

Stark turned to his counterpart. "Take off the armor unless you can form a dick with it."

He watched Tony step out of the suit. The anger was palpable. Stark almost laughed. This was too great. As long as he had mind control over the spiderling, his twin couldn't do much more than comply.

"Good. Now get your little pet up on the bed and fuck him. _After_ he begs you for it. Dirty whores have to beg for the cock they want."

Parker was a lot stronger, emotionally, than Stark had anticipated. Maybe that's why he didn't object when the spider kid scrubbed the come off his face before he gazed up at his Tony and asked to be fucked.

"Nuh uh. Beg, you little brat. Plead. Make him hard with how desperate you are for him." He wanted a show, dammit.

Parker swallowed hard, then turned on the puppy eyes as he began to plead to his Tony. Stark's own cock twitched at that sound. Which, he knew, would make his face-twin's cock twitch too.

"He begs so pretty. And I can tell you're into it. Show him how hard he's made you, Tony." Stark waved a hand.

Tony didn't seem to want to play along until Parker dragged his tongue across his come-stained lips. Then Tony undid his pants and drew out his cock.

"Looks like we're more alike than I thought," he said with a wicked grin.

* * *

Tony tried not to wince in disgust. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to grab Peter up in his arms and get them both out of this place. But he knew he wasn't fast enough. Not in his clunky-ass armor. Refined or not, it wasn't the most efficient set-up he had.

"Spider-Man there told me he wants it doggy-style. So get his virgin ass up there and show him how it's done."

Tony and Peter turned to the other Tony at the same time. "He's not," Tony said.

"What?"

"His ass isn't virgin," Tony stated flatly. He and Peter had talked about Peter's boyfriends, girlfriends, one-night-stands. They were awkward conversations, but Tony had always been willing to help. Using that information to see the utter shock on the other Tony's face was kind of priceless.

"So you've already gotten a piece?"

Tony shook his head. "No. That was someone else."

"But you -"

"No," Peter interrupted, "I never said that. You assumed and I didn't correct you." He sighed and rose from the floor. He sniffled and looked at Tony. "Can we just get this over with?"

Tony waved a hand. "Get on the bed, kid." He gave Peter a warm kiss, tasting the other Tony's come on Peter's face. Huh, that was different for sure – his own didn't taste like that. He shook his head and let Peter go so he could get on the bed.

"You're supposed to be fucking him, not romancing him," the other Tony grumbled. "Oh, and don't forget to play to the camera."

Tony had all but forgotten about that part. He was hoping Peter had too. But they didn't get to keep that bit of pseudo ignorance.

With a sigh, Tony grabbed the lube and knelt on the bed behind Peter. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed at Peter's hole.

"Ah ah ah – none of that. Slick yourself and put it in. None of this foreplay bullshit."

"You want me to hurt him?" It was so fucking bizarre talking to his own face. It was just a far more smug and arrogant version of it with piercing blue eyes boring into him.

"I want you to stop trying my patience. If you don't do it right, I'll have to. And you don't want that."

The devil twin was right. Tony didn't want that bastard anywhere near Peter. "Fine. You win." He slathered as much lube as he felt necessary onto his cock, then lined up with Peter's ass. "This might hurt a little. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Tony. Just do it," Peter said, resigned to the position they were both in.

Tony hated this. He hated what he was doing so it wouldn't be worse. He didn't want to hurt the kid. And he would try his best not to.

He pushed against Peter, nudging the head of his cock in. He also felt Peter relax against him. That was good. It would help.

But when Peter let out a strangled cry, it startled the hell out of him and he almost leaped off the bed. It wasn't until he caught sight of the pleased smirk on his double's face that he realized what Peter was doing. He was playing for his audience.

 _That's it, kid. Scream and make him believe it._ The bad part was, he almost had to make Tony believe it too for it to be effective.

"Will you get on with it? This is supposed to be entertaining, and you're boring me," the other Tony snarled.

Tony glared at his double. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this. You won't hurt the kid. He knows you won't hurt him. And the alternative is to let the demon wearing your face do it. That's worse._ He had to disassociate a little to be able to start fucking Peter. Had to pretend they were somewhere else and not in this nightmare.

As he thrust his hips against Peter, he settled his hands gently on the kid's hips. With the hand farthest from their captor, he rubbed his fingers softly across Peter's skin. A bit of grounding for them both.

"Jesus fuck!" Tony yelped when he felt the ghost of a finger across the head of his cock. "What the fuck?"

Then he glanced to his double who was sitting in a chair with his legs sprawled and his cock out. Fingers poised over the head of it, waiting to strike. What the actual fuck was going on?

"How are you doing that?"

The double grinned, slippery and wicked. It was kind of terrifying. "Fuck you, Stark. Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Tony hadn't realized he'd stopped moving. With a frustrated groan, he started fucking Peter again. He also put his brain to work figuring out how the hell they were getting out of this mess. There had to be a way. He needed to figure something out. He had no way of knowing what his evil twin had in mind after he was finished toying with them, and he'd really rather not find out.

* * *

For being such a supposed great lover, Tony was a shit showman. Stark was going to have to do some serious editing of his video before he could use it. He could turn up the mind control setting on Parker, but that would end up being a lot more work for him to get the right reactions. And, it took some of the fun out of it – this way, Parker knew exactly what Tony was doing to him.

It was amusing to watch Tony's hips jerk when Stark touched himself though. That connection he'd been using to torment the man was super handy. He could stroke himself or circle the head of his cock with just a finger or dip his hand down to fondle his balls and his counterpart would feel all of it.

But then the man started talking. Sure, it was his own voice, so it was like talking to himself, but he still hated listening to him prattle on.

"How are you controlling Peter?" Tony asked.

Was he really that stupid? "Surprised you haven't already figured it out." And if he hadn't, well, Stark wasn't going to be giving away the answers to the test.

"Been a little busy dealing with your general bullshit."

"Shut up and fuck your intern." He settled back and watched the show. Then, gave a quick stroke of his cock that made Tony shudder. "Nice thing about this little trick – it goes both ways. I can feel what you're feeling too. So I'm getting the warm tightness of Parker's ass as you fuck him." Stark let his head drop back while he enjoyed the sensations.

Tony was mostly quiet except for his heavy breathing. Parker wasn't doing much more than crying and panting. Those whimpering sounds were his favorite. They would play so well on film.

Stark sat up a bit. "Here's something I want to know – can you make your little pet come just with your cock?"

"Fuck if I know," Tony grunted.

"You'd better find a way. Because you can't come until he does." God this game was fun. He heard Tony curse and watched him try to figure out how to make Parker come just by fucking him.

* * *

Tony's thighs were burning. He was too old to spend what felt like an hour in one position. To get a bit of a stretch and change position for a moment, he leaned forward, over Peter's back. His hand skimmed the kid's side up to his shoulder.

He buried his face in Peter's hair, taking in the warm scent of him. "Gonna fix this, kid," he whispered as softly as he could, knowing Peter's sensitive hearing would pick it up.

He sat back a bit, hand shifting to the side of Peter's neck. It took every ounce of fortitude he had not to react to what he'd just discovered. His fingers brushed the little collection of nano particles. He'd recognize his own work anywhere. _Hello, lovely._ With a pinch, he was able to pull the little bundle off Peter's neck. _Son of a bitch._ That had to be how his evil twin was controlling Peter.

Not anymore.

He palmed the little metal bits until he could toss them into a crumpled spot of the bed covers. He figured there was a similar set on himself, but since he hadn't been reduced to a mindless drone, he didn't figure he was in a hurry to find it.

While his evil double was vaguely distracted by the way Tony was struggling to make Peter come, Tony reached into his pocket to retrieve the box he'd snagged off his workbench. Smoothing his fingers up Peter's flank again, he slipped his hand around to the kid's chest. He didn't have his own nano-tech armor on him (or ready to go), but he'd been putting the finishing touches on Peter's and it was due for a test run.

He pressed the tiny particle container to Peter's chest and whispered for him to get ready. A quick tap and the particles spread across Peter's body faster than even Tony's latest Iron Man design. He drew back, pulling his cock free of Peter's ass just as the suit finished enveloping Peter.

The kid rolled across the bed and fired a series of webs at Tony's double, locking him in the chair. Tony, for his part, leaped back into his suit, surprised his damned jell-o legs didn't give out before he got there. He wasn't really in plan mode – how the fuck were they going to fix this?

"Really, Stark? You think your little spider's threads can hold me?" The second Tony's double tried to move, Peter activated the tasers.

Tony should not have been quite so pleased watching his doppelganger shake and writhe in his chair, but he was. He really was. "Pretty sure they can. Now, you can tell me how to send you back to your own damned world, or I can just take you out of this one." He caught Peter's disapproving look. He might have to override the kid here if things went south.

"I like how you think you have any control here." The guy was so damned smug.

"Tell me how to send you home."

"Not until your little whore sucks you off."

Tony frowned. "What?"

That sinister grin rolled over his double's face again. Then he glanced to Peter.

"Oh. Your mind control? I took care of that. So, if you want to go home the easy way, help me out. Otherwise, I'll have to use the method FRIDAY's just figured out for me. It looks kind of painful."

His double sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck. Fine. I don't want you ruining my face. I'll send the data to your AI."

"Information transferred, boss," FRIDAY confirmed.

"This is going to take a bit. You comfy?"

"Fuck you."

"He's good. Keep an eye on him, Pete."

Tony got to work setting up what he needed. Thankfully, his evil double had done the lion's share of the work. Tony only had to make a few adjustments to the arc reactor to make sure he sent his double through a rift back to his own timeline and not off into the cosmos somewhere unknown. He didn't need some grumpy wizard on his ass.

"If you knew how to get back, what are you still doing here?" Tony asked his double.

The other Tony scoffed. "Getting paid. And amusing myself."

"Paid by who?" Peter asked, spider eyes narrowing.

The double rolled his head to glare at Tony. "He knows."

"FRI, we ready?" The AI confirmed and Tony initiated the return sequence. Peter stepped out of the way as a beam of light streamed from Tony's suit, enveloping his double until he disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" Peter asked, letting the mask roll down.

"Not now. Grab that damned camera. We gotta go."

* * *

"Uh, Tony?" he heard Peter ask as he stepped into the workshop. "Can – can we talk?"

"Sure, kid. What's up?" He knew. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew.

"Um – about the other day…" Peter was talking toward the floor. Tony got that. The situation was super awkward – he was just better at feigning confidence than Peter was.

Tony spoke up first. "Hey – if anything I did hurt you, I'm really sorry. I tried to be gentle."

Peter tried to smile at him, but it didn't quite reach the kid's eyes. It made Tony's chest tight. He never wanted anything like this to happen to Peter.

"The – uh – physical part wasn't really the problem. Y-you were – you were fine. But, it kinda messed with my head."

Tony winced. "The nano-tech?"

"Well, that, but other stuff too." Peter wrapped his arms around himself.

"Oh. Look – hey..." The fuck was he supposed to say here? "What do you need me to do?" Maybe it was a cheat, but it might also help him not do the wrong thing.

Peter just breathed for a bit. "Tony – w-will you just – just hold me?"

Damn. The kid looked so scared. Tony nodded and held his arms open. "C'mere, Pete." As soon as Peter was there, he curled his arms around the kid, holding him against his chest. "Always, kid. Fuck, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault." Peter was holding on tight and Tony let him.

"It kind of is. I'm taking care of it. So you don't have to worry about it happening again."

"How is it your fault?"

"Long story about a former business partner who shouldn't have been let out of jail." How Obie had ever gotten paroled, he didn't know. It wasn't supposed to happen. He'd had a team of attorneys arguing against the man's release for years.

"Oh." Then Peter drew back and looked up at Tony. "How did the – other you get here?"

Tony tapped a nearby screen to pull up data. "Looks like he figured out how to create a rift."

"So he just decided to come here and fuck with us?"

"Probably not intentionally. I'm guessing he ended up here, found out some stuff, bumped into Obie, and got some sort of twisted semi-revenge idea."

"But why does he care? This isn't his world."

Tony shrugged. "If I just go with 'he's evil' does that cover it?"

"Not really. But I'll take it for now. Tony – I -" Peter lowered his head. "There were parts of what happened that I kind of liked. Is that weird?"

"No. It's not weird. It'll make you feel weird because the circumstances were shitty. But, no. Wanna share which parts?" He wouldn't push, but he wanted that door open if Peter needed to talk.

Peter smirked at him. "You just want to know if they were the parts with you."

"No, Pete. That's not it." Maybe it was a little. He brushed a hand over Peter's hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm here if you need to talk about anything else. Even if it's awkward or uncomfortable."

"Yeah. We should probably talk about that. That mind control thing was freaky."

Tony closed his eyes. "Shit. I – Pete. The shower – I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you. Fuck, I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head. "I don't think it would've mattered. That control was _really_ strong. It was like I wasn't even there. Just sort of watching from the inside."

Tony nodded. "I still feel super shitty for taking advantage of you." If Peter was the litigious type, Tony would be in jail. Rightly so. Mind control or not, there was no excuse for what he'd done. Though, it did make him wonder if there was a bit more control over him as well. He was going to need the world's most patient therapist.

"You were being controlled too, remember?" Peter sighed softly. "It all sucks. But I know you weren't forcing yourself on me. That you never would. I'm going to need some time to work through all this, but I'm not mad at you." Peter was going to need a therapist too. Shit, this was complicated.

Tony wrapped Peter in the biggest hug and pressed his face into the kid's hair. "Fuck, kid. I love you." He did. He loved this strong, resilient young man who had tried to protect him. He'd taken a lot of abuse to make sure Tony was okay. Tony would've done the same for him.

The kid had also been there when Tony found Obie. And stopped him from killing him too. This time, not just because Peter didn't like killing people, but also because he knew it would blacken Tony's soul. Ruin him.

He realized Peter was crying against his shoulder and tightened his hold. "Shh, Pete. It's okay. I'm right here." He sighed softly. "For anything you need. We'll get through this."

Peter nodded. He lifted his head a little. "Will you kiss me?"

"Of course." Tony smoothed a hand over Peter's hair, settled it against his cheek, then drew him in close. He pressed his mouth against Peter's, warm and gentle. He let his tongue trace across Peter's lips.

He was doing great until he heard Peter moan. Felt him grip at his shirt. That's when his control started to slip. He dragged his teeth over Peter's lower lip. Then it was his turn to moan – Peter had rubbed his hips up against him.

_Dammit._

"Not a good idea, Pete," he whispered. He wanted to. He did. But this was the worst time. It was way too soon after – everything.

"I don't want sex, Tony," Peter said. "I just want to feel you." He pressed close again.

"Okay." Tony gave a kiss to Peter's temple and wrapped his arms around him again. "Whatever you need."

Peter nodded and rolled his hips. Tony braced himself – the kid was strong – and let him do what he needed to do. He couldn't say he hated it. Peter was hard against his hip, rubbing in a steady rhythm. Tony pushed his fingers through Peter's hair and heard him moan softly against his shoulder.

"That's it, Pete. So good," he whispered. "So good. Come on, Pete. Come on. I love you, kid." That's when Peter came against Tony's thigh with a deep moan. Tony drew back and kissed him again. "Perfect." Tony held him against his chest and promised himself he would never let anything happen to him if he could help it. He would literally go to hell first.


End file.
